


Beautiful Goodbye

by nothinglasts222



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Goodbyes, Heartache, Kissing, M/M, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinglasts222/pseuds/nothinglasts222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake sprints to the plane, then turns back to wave towards Adam. Adam returns the gesture as he wipes a tear from his cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Goodbye

Having a partner that is a musician is both the best and worst thing in the world. Today it happens to be the worst. It hurts Adam more than he could have ever imagined to have to stand and watch Blake say goodbye before he embarks on a three month journey all over the country. They both agreed they would still keep up their touring schedules, but that doesn't hide the inevitable fact that Adam is going to miss Blake like crazy while he's gone. He shouldn't be so selfish, Blake has thousands of fans waiting for him and Adam knows he's excited, he always is when Maroon 5 goes out on tour. But them being together complicates things-they now both have to leave something very precious behind.

"Well, I think that's the last of it." Blake wipes his hands on his jeans and squints against the sun as he steps back to look up at the private jet he's flying out on. He joins Adam a few feet back, slinging an arm over his shoulder.

"I can't believe I won't get to see you for three whole months," Adam pouts.

"But we'll call and text each other every day. It's not like I'm going halfway across the world."

"You might as well be." It's hard. They've never been apart for this long.

When Adam's expression doesn't brighten, Blake hugs him closer. "I know. I feel terrible that I'm going to miss our anniversary.

Their one year anniversary of when they decided to create a lasting relationship is coming up in just a few days. They celebrated last night with a movie, drinks, and sex until daybreak, and Adam knows he's lucky to have gotten that, but when the day rolls around he knows he'll be lonely and very emotional.

"We'll celebrate when you get home too, right?" Adam turns his head to look up at Blake from underneath his ball cap.

"'Course we will." Blake plants a kiss on Adam's head. "We'll do anything you want."

"I'm really going to miss you Big Country."

"I'll miss you too dickhead."

Adam sinks heavily into Blake's side and throws his arms around the larger man. Tears fill his eyes as he inhales the rich scent of Blake's cologne, relishes the strength of his grasp. It just makes letting go even harder. He stands on tiptoe and Blake gives him a long, proper kiss. They pull away, their lips wet and sticky and tasting of each other.

Hands wave from nearby the plane, and Adam realizes that it's Blake crew telling him it's time to go. Adam watches them for a second, then looks back at Blake.

"What d'ya say we give them something to stare at, huh?" Blake says.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Adam smiles as he leans into Blake's lips once again. Blake knocks the cap off his head and he moves in even closer, and they receive wild whistles and claps. This time when they part, Adam feels whole and somewhat content.

Blake picks his cap up off the ground and looks down at it. "Los Angeles," he reads. He brushes it off before handing it back to Adam. "Take care of this goddang city while I'm gone."

"Don't worry. When you come back I'll have already sheltered all the homeless and stopped all the crime. And I _might_ have picked up around the house." Blake laughs, deep and hearty, and Adam's heart swells with love for the other man.

They've left the others waiting long enough. Blake sprints to the plane, then turns back to wave towards Adam. Adam returns the gesture as he wipes a tear from his cheek.

"Goodbye," he whispers into the wind.


End file.
